Super Sons: Troubled Weekend
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Superman and Batman try, once again, increase the bond between Damian and Jon. After all, what can go wrong on a weekend on a small farm? Plus, the presence of one of DC's greatest villains. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**1 – the author does not own SuperSons, Damian Wayne, Jon Kent or their likeliness. Tale for entertainment purposes only**

 **2 – Part 1 of 3**

* * *

The enemies surrounded Robin. Three of them. He already identified the biggest threat. Two weaklings he already neutralized, but the other one was just showing now theirs real threat level, as Robin himself increases his attack. The enemy tried to block his way with her colourful devices, and held high two small blades. He looked down for a moment. Lying there, between him and the enemy, a female figure surrounded by red. He grabbed the small discs he saved for this moment and made his move.

"Your 50 and another 100."

"All in."

Too fast, thought Damian Wayne. Escape now, live to fight later, or call the bluff?

"Whatever is the result, we will call it a night. It's time for you kids to go to bed"

"Clark, I finally got someone worth beating on poker and…" she looked at his censoring eyes and her son, who was starting to slow blink "Fine, last hand."

"Me and my father are used to many sleepless nights, Kent." Damian pushed his chips to the table. "I am paying to see, Mrs. Lane. All in."

"Yes, but you're not on your Cave, Damian. This is our house."

She turned her hand, showing a Jack and a 10. With the one Queen the table, between the 9 and the eight…

"Straight."

"*tt*" Damian looked at his two queens, and sighed. He would need to study more poker statistics. "Well played, Mrs. Lane."

"Very well, kids, shower and bed. Go first, Jon."

Jon Kent looked at his father for an instant. He always heard the guests must have the priority, but Damian was far from be the usual guest. He listened, as he entered the bathroom. His mother inviting the little Wayne for another hand or two. Well, it's a way to keep the guy in check, though Jon.

* * *

After a while, Damian entered Jon's room, to find him on his bed, toying with his laptop.

"Since we can't escape this senseless weekend together, we can at least use it in a productively way. I am tracking three nearby cases that…" Batman's son phrase came to a halt, noticing his travelling bag was almost empty. Opening Jon's wardrobe, he noticed some of the things he put in there were also missing.

"While you were showering, dad took away all your weapons and uniforms. You will have them back in the morning. He said he wanted to be sure we would sleep, and not going on an adventure."

"*tt*" He looked on his bag, to find his three comic books there. Well, two comic books, the other one was just a cover with photos and details of the crimes he wanted to investigate. "Those are not the actions of a good host." And laid on his sleeping bag, getting up at the very instant, noticing something amiss.

"Including the one hidden on your sleeping bag. X ray vision, you know."

"I think we will have to postpone the investigations until tomorrow. I will brief you anyway, hayseed, so pay attention." Damian opened the fake comic book and spread the information on Jon's bed. "First case, several electric anomalies around the area lately. Hardly coincidence. Could be a meta-human developing powers. Next, a pawn shop was robbed a few hours ago, the owner wounded shoot. Two males, white or mixed. They ran away in…"

"Save it, Damian, we will follow my schedule for the weekend. Dad will make sure of it." He smirked "But, speaking of briefs…" Jon pointed to Damian, who, unlike he, who was wearing short pajamas, was ready to sleep in underwear and old t-shirt.

"What. Is. So. Funny."

"Two things. I thought the 1% could afford better clothes."

"Real wealthy people don't waste money in frivolities like fashion and such."

Jon was really laughing now. "But your underwear is white. Robins don't usually run around in bright green ones?"

Damian clenched his teeth. "Whatever the colour we choose we know to use then under our trousers."

"Is that so?"

"That's very so."

"Boys! Sleep" came a commanding voice from the other side of the door.

"Right, dad, right."

"You didn't gave me many options, Clark." With that, Jon's father opened the door with a big frown.

"That's Mr. Kent for you, kid. And I promised Bruce to keep you out of trouble."

"*tt*"

Damian went inside his sleeping bag, making a mental list of the places he didn't explore at the manor and cave. He must find his father kryptonite weapons before the next event with the Kents.

* * *

"I don't see the reason behind it."

It was very early in the morning, but the sun already was announcing a hot day. Jon Kent looked at Damien, at the other side of the fence, and gave the horse another long, firm brush.

"We'll ride. See a bit of the surroundings."

"Why?"

"Just for fun, Damien."

"I have a flying motorcycle and the batmobiles. Can't see how this could be…"

"Oh, I see. You don't know how to ride a horse."

That was enough for Jon to enter the stable and jump on a horse.

"I mastered jump courses at my grandfather's at six years old. But these animals don't look nothing like his Arabian Horses."

"And now you are going to tell me they had machine guns attached."

"No."

The young Kent smiled. His would-be-friend is not that different, after all.

"They were just trained to stand still when hearing one being fired."

Forget that.

"Don't list to him, Sunny. You're the best."

"Sunny?"

"Her name is Thousand Sunny. Yours' Kakarrot. You can now make fun of the names."

Damian just tilted his head a bit "They are… really random?"

"You don't know what they mean?"

"Should I?"

Jon laughed a lot.

"Now I know what we will do latter on. You have a lot to catch up." Both boys mounted. "Short version, there's this anime…"

"Anime?"

* * *

20 minutes later

"… like your father."

"Damian, if you're going to keep cutting every phrase I say about Dragon Ball with 'like my father' I will…"

"But it is. Everything you said is a rip-off… Or you're just watching a show that tell you how great daddy dearest is."

"Robin, not everything has a reason behind. I watch because it's fun."

"Fun. There's the word again."

"Yeah, fun. Just that. You just… have fun. Even you…"

But the Wayne kid was looking elsewhere, and practically jumped off his horse and ran a few meters. Jon followed.

"Whooooa, Sunny, let's see what city bo-"

"Keep your horse away. Don't ruin the scene."

In front of the two boys there was a considerable hole in the ground.

"Is that… is that a grave?"

"No". Damian Wayne turned his head and grinned to Jon Kent. "It is fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Be serious, Damian."

The son of Batman studied the hole, touching lightly the edges.

"No, it is not a grave – not for humans, at least. It can be for a pet, or to hide cans of illegal pesticides, or something like that. It clearly does not seem to be finished. Someone was digging, got scared by something – maybe even your father hiding my stuff last night."

"Well, you got your telephone back. Use it to call the police."

"And risk raising suspicions on all my anti call track devices? No, thank you. Plus, digging is not illegal." He smirked. "It could be nothing, but I have a hypothesis. And, If I am right about it, we have something better than police."

"My dad?"

"Robin and Superboy, doofus."

"I still think Superboy and Robin would be better."

"Yeah, right." He looked up. "Use your advantageous point of view and look for some tire tracks nearby."

"Huh… what?"

"Jump above the trees and find tire marks. They dug this last night. No leaves and such inside."

Jon adjusted his glasses. "I can't. Showing my powers around is too dangerous for my secret iden…"

"Ow, for pete's sake."

Damian Wayne opened his backpack and threw Jon his Superboy jacket and cape, while he put his own mask and gloves.

"You… went through my stuff?"

"Really? After SuperDad took everything I had last night? Really? And it's called readiness."

"… Mom and dad say Superboy appearing too much on this area is as dangerous as showing my powers."

Damian sighed, put his Robin clothes back on his backpack, but slid some items from his belt on his pockets.

"Do they allow lil'Jonny-wonny to walk around?"

"It's not like I follow everything they say. For instance" They started to walk between the trees "They insist I avoid bad company, and here you are."

"Har-de-har. Don't try to get smart, Jon, stay right the way you are."

Jon smiled. Lately, being able to find ways to get under Damian skin became kind of a hobby for him. Anything that makes the Son of Batman get out of his scripted, over-trained reactions. Anything that makes him stop being Robin, even for a moment.

After some minutes walking around. They found the clearance with tire tracks.

Damian looked around for a while.

"I was right, she – or he, but probably she – got scared. See, the space between footprints is short leaving the pickup truck, large coming back. The culprit walked from here, but ran back in."

He noticed Jon was impressed, kneeled close to the tracks.

"Bridgestone, one year of use." Seeing the young Kent expression, he almost laughed.

"I knew you were pulling my leg."

"The tire brand, yes, everything else, no." And started following the tracks until they reached a secondary road.

"So, how do you know it's a woman?"

"I don't. You can sometimes guess it is a she if the shoe is narrow, not the case here. But the driver is light enough to be a female."

"How do you know the weight?"

"The marks edges and depth are similar to yours, a kid. Can you see any houses nearby?"

"I don't have super-vision yet."

"*tt*" Damian shook his head.

"All my vision allow me to do is" He poked lightly with his finger a specific place on Damian's back, who barely managed to swallow an yelp. "That cracked rib is not fully healed."

"Gee, thanks, doc. Let's go back. Our suspect will return this night, and we will be waiting."

"How do you know?"

"She or he didn't finish the job. And they will not risk wasting more time digging another hole. Too scared for that."

"And what make you think I will…"

"So, keep telling me about that Goku guy. He died like your father…"

"It's completely different. Goku died for real, and…"

"Ah, like me."

"Agh. And, hey, when did we changed subjects?"

* * *

The day was surprisingly uneventful. Marathons of Dragon Ball and One Piece interrupted by Lois Lane who, like every mother, complained about the kids being inside with that sun outside, Jon wanting to play basketball, Damian pressing for martial arts training, until nighttime. Damian complained a lot about having his stuff seized again, with no success. Once in bed, Damian produced paper and pen and wrote a quick plan, topped with the phrase " _Quiet, so your father does not hear_."

Jon shook his head, and wrote " _I don't like it_ ", just to see Damian was ready for that answer and showed him a sketch of a chicken wearing a cape with an "S" on it.

Jon wrote " _Go out on your night clothes?_ " Damian scribbled quickly " _Readiness_ " and opened the window.

After 50 meters, Jon understood. Nested between some trees, a camouflaged backpack with the complete Robin uniform inside. Still, they were too close to his house, and he was wearing his uniform, the red bright cape very noticeable even at this distance. He looked at the house, worried. It was just a fraction of second, so he was surprised to look back at his friend and see him lacing his boots, already dressed in every other part of his uniform.

He gestured to Superboy, and both ran to the place they found earlier the day.

They stood on top of a tree, waiting. Robin has eyes fixed on the hole and surroundings.

"You can relax. I can hear if a car stops nearby."

"Roger that."

"How can you change clothes that fast?"

"Father is even faster. Readi…"

"Yeah, yeah. I got that."

"Speaking of clothes, I will make sure you have a more discreet cape."

"Thanks, I like mine."

"Like has nothing to do with it. Think about the success of the missions."

"Missions. Is it all about missions for you?"

"Talk less, hear more."

"Seriously, Damian,…"

"Robin."

"When was the last time you relaxed?"

"Grandfather taught me to meditate. I can compress eight hours of sleep in two."

"No, I mean…" Superboy sighed "Car."

"Right. Silence."

After a few minutes, they saw the light of a lantern dancing between the trees, focusing here and there, until focusing on the hole. A feminine figure appeared, balancing a large bag, shovel and lantern on her arms. Jon stood there, he couldn't imagine what wqs on Damian mid's, or what he could do. He saw, in a glance, a Robin grim, followed by the Son of Batman leaping with a

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!"

Superboy almost felt from the tree, but got himself on time to see Robin hold the woman on an armlock. He used his vision on the bag, but couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"Just some old jackets and such."

"Jackets with blood in then. Your boyfriend, brother or such did the job on that pawn shop, right, lady? He and his friend asked you to get rid of the evidences while they ran aw… wait, Superboy, no gun?"

Too late Robin saw the revolver on the women other hand, and heard the shot being fired in Jon's direction. A kick on the wrist by Robin sent the gun flying away.

"You should know better than shot anyone with an `S` on their chest. Now, you wouldn't help your guy not knowing where they ran for." He pressed her arm a bit more, making the woman scream in pain. "If you like your arm in one piece, tell me where."

"Robin…"

He pressed more. Jon could see the her muscles bending in an unnatural way, small lines appearing on her humerus, and a place name being muttered between tears.

The boy wonder smiled managed to get the shop robbers names and tied her on a tree, before turning to Superboy.

"Now we call the police. They'll take from here."

"Was that… necessary?"

"I was right, job done." Damian was going to playfully jab Jon in the shoulder, when he noticed something wet and dark running down his arm. "Let's get out here."

* * *

At a secluded place, Jon was blushing hearing the cascade of syllables going out of Damian's mouth, while he patched his wound.

"It's barely a scratch. She practically missed."

"You're supposed to be bullet-proof, doofus."

"I am! … sometimes. Ouch-ouch-ouch. Be careful."

"Great. 'I am invulnerable on occasion' must be the most stupid and dangerous thing I've ever…"

"What were you saying just now?"

"You don't want to know. I was cursing."

"Well, I got that from your expression, but not the words."

"Arabic. People often revert to their native language under stress. But you are right, it's almost just a skin-deep wound."

Robin got his phone and gave the emergency the facts in a very concise way, without wasting any word or second. Jon got closer.

"You surprised me there."

"With my detective skills?"

"Quoting Pokémon."

"Just to show you I am not impervious to pop culture."

"I will start calling you Pidgey instead of Robin."

Both laughed some.

Can we go home now?"

"Do you really want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any doubt that Superdad of yours heard everything after the gunshot? In fact, I am surprised he…"

The next thing Damian saw and felt was a powerful hand grabbing him by the ear, and noticed Jon's fate was the same.

"As I said before, it's Mr. Kent for you. And boys, get ready for a looooong talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday began with the boys being excused from their grounding to go to Church. Damian found particularly difficult to stay on that place, an awkwardness that the Kents didn't fail to notice.

"Something bothering you, Damian?"

"No, Mrs. Lane. That was an …interesting service."

"Aren't you used to go to Church?"

He looked idly through the car window, not focusing in anything in particular. "Father is agnostic, mother never displayed any spiritual side and my grandfather…" he sighed "In short, grandfather believes to be God."

Clark Kent chuckled.

"It takes effort to be agnostic when he talks with Zeus' daughter every other day."

Lois Lane pressed the issue.

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you don't need to have the same views of your family. For the little we know of you, this is particularly true in your case."

"One hour talking about souls. I rather use that one hour honing my body so it remains in this plane of reality and I don't need to worry about its destiny."

"You're son of Bruce, alright. I think…"

Clark stopped the car, ears and eyes focusing in something above the perception of the other passengers in the car. "Big problem near Metropolis. Honey, take the kids home, Alfred will take Damian home after lunch. No videogames, no plays, no nothing."

"But we can help you with the si…"

"Not another word, Damian. You're still grounded."

In the next second, all that is left of Clark was a pile of clothes on the car seat, while a blue and red blur flies away.

* * *

Lois Lane sat behind the wheel, and start to drive away. After a couple of minutes, she stoped at the local market.

"Now, you kids behave. I will go in for some groceries, will be right back."

"Want some help, mom?"

"No need, Jon. I mostly just want some of these rare moruga scorpion pepper they received. They do not appear around often. Be back on a minute."

The youngsters stood in the car for a moment in silence. Jon tried to break it.

"Want me to turn on the radio?"

"Can it scan the police frequency?"

"Cut it out, Damian, we…"

The duo attention was draw by breaking noises coming from the market, as well as patrons running from it, some trying to protect their eyes, some covering their mouths. Rolling down the car windows, they could see a figure, wearing a light blue uniform with a pickles-shaped helmet shot from inside.

"That's it! Fear the power of the Condiment King!"

"You must be kidding me." Said Damian, quickly jumping at the wheel and hotwiring the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the car out of the middle of the parking lot, to someplace secure, so we can change."

Jon pointed to the villain.

"Isn't that bozo one of your dad's?"

"Yes, he must have decided acting in the one-horse Hamilton County easier than facing Gotham Police now and then."

"Hey! It's my city."

Hiding the car beneath some trees, Damian started to remove his suit when, turning around, saw Jon in his fully uniform.

"It's called readiness, you know."

* * *

They soon stood at the side of the market building, forming a plan.

"The first thing is to take Condiment out of a building that gives him almost endless ammo, as well as access to a pepper that he can transform in liquid fire."

"Ok. Uh, Robin, just before we continue…"

"Yes?"

"My mother's name is Lois."

"Uh… mine is Talia…?"

Both boys shrugged and moved to their positions.

* * *

Inside the building, Condiment King rallied the remining guests and employees on a corner.

"Stay there while I grab what I need for my master pla…"

" Hey, leftover!"

He turned and saw Robin standing on the front door.

"Aw, come on, I can't go anywhere without you guys spoiling my lunch? Well, let's see if you can cut the mustard."

And pointed his guns to Robin, launching ketchup and mustard on his direction. He quickly moved out the way.

"Is that all you got?"

Condiment King ran outside.

"You realize the right combo can give you anaphylactic shock, right? This is a salt with a deadly weapon!"

As soon as he stepped out of the building, Superboy used his freeze breath to create ice blocks around the villain hands. The son of Batman got close, ready to punch him.

"Robin! Not that hand."

He sighed and changed to the hand without the brass knuckles glove, knocking Condiment King out nevertheless.

"You Super folks worry too much." And used a smoke bomb to cover his exit, while Superboy helped the hostages.

* * *

Five minutes later, Lois Lane and Jon Kent, complete with glasses and baseball hat, entered the car where Damian was trying to keep busy with his cell phone.

"Don't you guys think you are off the hook."

"*tt*"

"But I think half hour of videogames will not hurt. Let's go home, kids."

* * *

The butler stood there, holding the door open, while Damian thanked Lois Lane for the hospitality. He then turned to Jon.

"It was a… surprisingly enjoyable weekend, Jon."

"So, you had fun?"

"Don't push your luck." He stepped in the car "Home, Pennyworth."

"I would not dream taking you elsewhere, Master Damian."

As the car went away, Jon Kent smiled

"Yes, shorty had fun."

Lois passed an arm around Jon.

"He is a friend worth of the trouble, son. So, there's still the matter of dishes and that grounding."

"Aw, mom!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this short tale, Please tell me what you think, and if I shoud have another story with these great characters, the pinnacle of moder day DC, Condiment King... and those other two brats**


End file.
